


Home

by Kathysweet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Aomine tells his parents that he might like men just as much as he likes women, is also the day Aomine moves in with Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The day Aomine tells his parents that he might like men just as much as he likes women, is also the day Aomine moves in with Kagami.

The red-head finds him on the courts they usually have their one-on-one’s at, with two bags of clothes, and a basketball that he spins on a finger as he lays on his back on the bench.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here?" Kagami questions him as he looms over him, blocking the sun that is keeping him warm. Aomine doesn’t respond. He only cracks one eye open to look at the slightly concerned look the other is giving him, before closing his eye once more and finally grunting in response.

There is a moment of silence that makes Aomine uncomfortable. He is sure that Kagami is going to question him further —cause the other is a clueless idiot who’s too nice— but is shocked when all he hears is a sigh.

"C’mon," the red-head finally says, causing Aomine to quickly open his eyes when he hears the rustling noise of his bags being picked up.

"What the fuck are you doing," Aomine asks, watching curiously as the other slings one of his bags over his shoulder— and is getting ready to pick the other one up until Aomine slaps his hand away. The red-head just rolls his eyes at him, before telling him to stop being a stubborn idiot and to just follow him.

"Weren’t you gonna play?" he asks the red-head and the other just shrugs before answering.

"Yeah, I was."

That’s all he says and Aomine doesn’t know what else to ask or even say back. He also has a feeling that even if he tried to ignore the other male, Kagami would just keep bugging him and he really didn’t feel like arguing at that moment. So when Kagami turns to walk away, Aomine quietly follows.

By the time they make it to Kagami’s place, Aomine feels extremely tired. He isn’t sure why; he hadn’t done any sort of exercise that day and the walk to Kagami’s place hadn’t even made him sweat. Yet, as he made himself comfortable on Kagami’s couch, he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Three weeks into living with Kagami, and not once does the red-head ask him why his parent’s kicked him out of their house. Not even when he pisses the other off with his sloppy ways and demands for food, or even when he acts like a complete asshole.

In all honesty he wished Kagami would, maybe then the red-head would finally kick him out (if his parent’s did, why wouldn’t Kagami?).

Even though its been three weeks, he’s finds himself feeling too comfortable with this arrangement. It doesn’t help that he has always been slightly attracted to the basketball idiot— and with his feelings becoming stronger with each day— a need to runaway kept creeping itself in his mind.

If past experience have taught him anything is that putting himself out there always leads to disappointment. That’s what happened when he played basketball and also when he opened himself up to the two most important people in his life. So why would Kagami be any different?

The thing is that, Kagami is the only one that has always proved his theories wrong. Before the red-head came to his life, he put it in his mind that no one could beat him in basketball. But when the red-head played with him, the thrill that rushed through his veins reminded him of why he loved basketball so much.

Now, the other is helping him without a second thought and is once again proving that not everyone is as heartless as his parents. It wasn’t like he had not expected that reaction, he knew his parents and their beliefs. However, a part of him had held the hope that perhaps they would have been a bit understanding. They weren’t, and the ache he felt whenever he remembered the way they displayed their disgust is enough to bring tears in his eyes.

To his credit, he hid his feelings very well. Or at least he thought he did.

* * *

The day he lets Aomine stay with him is not a coincidence.

He’s on his way to shoot some hoops when he gets a distressed call from Kuroko and Momoi. They don’t tell him whats wrong, but they beg him to please let Aomine stay with him for a while. Not that they need to do much begging. The moment his eyes land on the blue-haired male, he can tell that something is wrong. Not only does he have two bags that seem to be filled with some belongings, but his usual nonchalant way of laying down seems too tense for it to be his usual laziness. 

The fact that he also liked the bastard a little too much might have also made it easier to accept the favor. Not that he is using this as an excuse to get in the others pants or anything—he’s pretty sure Aomine is straight anyways— but as much as he hates admitting it, his feelings for Aomine are strong enough that he hates him looking so lost. 

Living with Aomine is perhaps the worst thing Kagami had done. The other is frustrating to say the least; he’s a slob, too demanding, and a bastard all together. But the worst part is when the blue-haired male is not any of those.

When the other is actually considerate— and most of all nice— it makes Kagami itch with the need to kiss him. Or when it’s clear that something is bothering Aomine, no matter how hard the other tries to act like there isn’t, causes a pang in his own heart.

All of these things make it obvious that living with Aomine is the worst thing Kagami had ever agreed to do. Even so, he doesn’t plan to kick the other out. He might not know the reason for Aomine being homeless all of a sudden— and he really doesn’t need to know— but he knows that he cannot let him go. Because not only is he sure that Aomine doesn’t have any other place to go, but also because on occasion he gets to see Aomine smile in the way that makes Kuroko sigh in relief and Momoi cry in happiness.

And to Kagami that smile is worth all the frustration and longing he gets with living with Aomine.

* * *

It isn’t until the second month of them living together that Aomine finally tells him why he got kicked out. It is also the same day they end up having a serious argument.

He can’t remember how, but Kagami lets it slip that Kuroko and Momoi had begged him to let him stay with him, and Aomine is absolutely livid. The other yells at him about not needing his sympathy, and before he can tell him how wrong he is, Aomine is out his door.

Kagami doesn’t follow him because he isn’t sure what to say, and also because he is still slightly shocked that the blue-haired male is bi. 

"Kagami-kun," a soft voice says, pulling him back to reality. 

After Aomine’s departure, and a few minutes where he stayed still as everything processed in his mind, he calls Kuroko to tell him what had happened. 

He looks at Kuroko, not liking the knowing look the other gives him, but he doesn’t say anything. 

"I fucked up," he says after a while, his face probably looking pathetic to the other. Kuroko only shakes his head before giving him a small smile.

"No," Kuroko begins. "Aomine is just confused, but if you tell him how you feel and the real reason you let him stay. I’m sure he would come back."

At that Kagami flushes at the implication. 

Are his feelings that transparent?

Well people have told him he is quite the open book, but with their constant fighting, he had thought that perhaps no one would notice.

Surprisingly enough— or maybe not considering the fact that the other’s stuff is still in his apartment— Aomine comes back after two hours. Kuroko is no longer there and Kagami has already thought of what exactly he’s going to tell the other.

"Don’t worry. I’m just here to get my stuff and I’ll be gone," Aomine says with little emotion.

"You’re such an idiot," he says in a panic, but Aomine doesn’t bother to argue with him. He watches as the other walks to the guest room he had been residing in and another wave of emotions goes through him.

Anger seems to be the one that wins.

"You’re such a fucking idiot!" he screams, and in the back of his mind this is not what he had planned to say. But Aomine just keeps on ignoring him as he packs up his clothes and it only makes him more angry.

"Do you really think that I’m really that nice Ahomine!" he begins, a rush of words spilling before he can even think about what he is saying.

"So what if I offered you to stay with me out of pity?!" and that sentence seems to get Aomine’s attention because the other turns, probably getting ready to tell him he doesn’t need his fucking pity, but Kagami doesn’t even acknowledge it.

"But do you honestly think I’m that fucking nice? Cause i’m not!"

"You’re a slob and so goddamn annoying that I sometimes wanted to punch you in the face. You’re also an asshole who needs to be watched all the time cause if no one does who knows what would happen to you."

"But!" this times he looks at Aomine, whose face is full of shock— and perhaps offense— and he probably would have laughed at the expression if it wasn’t for the fact that he is embarrassed at what he is about to say. So he takes a shuddering breath and with a calmer voice he let his emotions out.

"But sometimes you’re not that much of an Asshole, and sometimes you do shit that makes me laugh….. and when you smile it makes me feel proud for causing it."

He can feel himself blushing and he can no longer look at Aomine because he’s to fucking embarrassed, and he internally groans at the words that slip out of his mouth next.

"I freaking like you, idiot."

Silence fills the room for what seems like hours, but is just a few agonizing seconds, and with each second the pass the more he begins to regret saying anything.

He’s so busy over-thinking what he said, that when warm calloused hands cup his face, he jumps in surprise. He can barely let out a squeak, before one hand moves to the back of his head and pulls it so that that lips crash together. And it isn’t perfect because their teeth clash together painfully, but he forgives the idiot when Aomine chuckles against his lips before kissing him more softly.

It’s sickeningly sweet for a while, their lips moving slowly against each other, but when Kagami daringly slips his tongue inside the others cavern. Hormones peek and the need to devour each other takes over. 

Kagami’s knees weaken when Aomine takes control, his tongue pushing against his own before briefly tasting each corner of his mouth. He’s not aware of his need to breath until Aomine pulls away, a string of saliva following suit, and he takes a big gulp of air that causes him to cough a bit from how fast his lungs filled.

Aomine is breathing just as harshly, but he has a smug look on his face and Kagami wants to wipe it off. But he doesn’t, or more like he doesn’t get to do it, because Aomine buries his face into his neck and tells him “I freaking like you too, idiot”. They both laugh for a while, but Aomine still has his hands around his waist and is still buried against his neck. And Kagami can’t explain the giddy feeling he is currently experiencing, but he can’t stop himself from kissing Aomine’s temple and whispering a ‘welcome home’.

Aomine’s hold on him tightens as Kagami feels wetness sliding down his neck and dampens some of his shirt, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to because when Aomine says “I’m glad to be home”, Kagami knows those tears are not from sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a gift for a tumblr friend.


End file.
